Someday
by White Rose Tifa
Summary: Summary: She dreams to have him. He was the hottest guy at Sakura academy. Everyone makes fun of her just because shes smart and she has glasses. She hopes that Someday she can have him.


Number three! 8D Lol! Its quiet... Ah well. I cant get my butt of the computer. And I cant stop listening to KPop! :3 Its where I get all my CloTi ideas from. x3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy VII Characters or anything else. I only own the pasta on my plate. o3o

_Summary__: She dreams to have him. He was the hottest guy at Sakura Academy. Everyone makes fun of her just because shes smart and she has glasses. She hopes that Someday she can have him._

Someday

Tifa was studying late. As usual. She would always do that before any test. Everyone thought she was the nerd of Class 1-B. But she manages to make it through the day just knowing that her dreamguy is in the same class as her.

Cloud was in his room showing off his abs. As usual! (~ A/N: I catch my bf doing that sometimes... I wish.~) He was the most popular guy at Sakura Academy. All the girls wanted to be his girlfriend. But in all of that he had another girl in mind. And it weren't any of those know-it-all girls.

The next day at school, Tifa went to her classroom and some girls gave her some giggles. "Look its the nerd Lockhart." A girl named Victoria said. "Please sis. Shes not a nerd. Shes more of a freak like her sister." Another girl named Marisa said. Tifa sat down next to her sister, Allie.

"Hey Allie." Tifa whispered.

"Yeah,Teef?" Allie whispered back.

"Do you think Im weird?"

"Of course not, sis. You shouldn't listen to those boobs-for-brains over there. "

Tifa only sighed. When they both heard a fangirl-like squeal, they knew that the one and only Cloud Strife came into class.

Cloud smiled at everyone and went to sit in his seat. He saw Tifa and Allie talking . His best friend, Zack, came into the room and sat next to him. " Heyo, Strifebutt. You looking for the one girl you want?" Zack laughed.

Cloud chuckled. "Something like that."

Zack noticed that he was looking at Tifa, and he grined. "Sooo you like the Lockhart girl. Her sister is pretty hot to you know."

Cloud laughed. " You like Allie? Oh Cosmos. "

"Yeah yeah sure. Now shut up. "

"I still don't understand why people call them freaks. I mean they're both pretty and they seem to be normal."

"Thats 'cause the girls are jealous of 'em."

"I hightly doubt that."

Their chat was stopped by a laugh from Tifa. Cloud looked over at them and grinned. Zack looked at him and laught out loud.

"Oh my, Strifebutt!"

Cloud covered his mouth. " Shut the hell up, Zack."

"Who'll figure out what?"

Zack fell out of his chair and Allie looked over him. "You ok?" She asked. And Zacks face turned red.

"I never knew idiots change colors." Cloud said and laughed. Tifa did too. "Shut up, Chocobo Boy." Allie and Zack laughed at that.

"Hey nerds-"

Allie and Tifa turned around and saw Victoria and she said, " These two aren't worth the likes of you two so get lost."

"Well aren't you one to talk." Tifa said fiercely. "Tifa?" Allie asked her sister. "None of you freaks should be here now get lost." Marisa almost yelled that out. "Well for your information, Marisa , this isn't your homeroom. So I'd suggest you get your pampered little ass out and go to your class." Tifa crossed her arms. Allie Cloud and Zack knew that when Tifa says something like that, shes pissed off.

"_No One_ talks to my sister like that." Victoria said.

"Obviously someone should." Tifa growled at Victoria

Veronica seemed pissed off too." Listen you little bitch. You better knock it off before I knock you outta this class!" She yelled out.

"You couldn't land a punch on me if you tried." Tifa sounded really pissed now.

Before Victoria could throw a punch at Tifa the teacher came in and told everyone to sit down.

_(~ A/N: No one really likes school so time skipped to after school ~)_

Outside the school theres a near by Sakura garden. Tifa sat under a tree and began to read.

"Hey." A familiar voice said.

Tifa looked up and smiled. " Hey." Tifa put her sketch book away but Cloud raised an eyebrow. "What were you drawing?" he asked and he sat next to her. She blushed a bit. "N-nothing!"

Cloud chuckled lightly. "Well.. you know the way you faced Victoria was nothing I've seen before." He smiled at her. " It was a little funny to watch."

Tifa giggled a bit. " Well I only told her what she deserved to hear."

"Hey your face is red. Are you sick or something?" Cloud placed a hand on Tifa's forehead.

"Im not sick or anything."

Things stayed quiet for a moment. Cloud wanted to break the ice and he did.

"Tifa.."

"Yes Cloud?"

Cloud and Tifa faced eachother. Cerulean eyes looking into Bright red ones. He leaned in and kissed Tifa on the lips softly and caught her off guard. But instead of being frozen, Tifa kissed him back.

"Cloud..?"

"Hmm?"

"...I love you..."

Cloud's eyes widened a bit then he smiled.

"...I love you too..."

_Woot! Everybody loves a good CloTi! :D The title is from the song Someday by IU. My new favourite song. Everybody please Review! Every writer loves a good review. Lol. Oh and anyone requests a CloudxAerith one don't bother. I don't like that couple. Its the CloudxTifa that everyone loves! :3 Im still a noob remember! xP Sayonara! 3_


End file.
